


Something You Would Die For

by Arzosah30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, viking!jared, viking!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzosah30/pseuds/Arzosah30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village was theirs for the taking, but that was not all that Viking Jarl Jensen and his Berserker Jared wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Would Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote "Find something you would die for - and live for it" Source Unknown.

Jensen pushed open the door to the house, looking for food and wine and a chance to catch his breath. His axe was still wet with the blood of Saxons who’d tried to defend their village against the Northmen.

He shut the door behind him to muffle the cries of the womenfolk being debauched. His warband were slaking their desires after the long voyage from Scandinavia. They had fought well and were collecting their rewards, but Jensen own needs differed from that of his men.

The gash on Jensen's side was now only bleeding sluggishly. The wound would be another to join the scars of a valiant warrior upon his skin when it healed.

Not seeing any wine or mead in the meager lodgings, he grabbed a cup to draw water from ewer on the large wooden table. A fire blazed in the hearth, hastily abandoned when the villagers had fled.

He drank deeply to ease his parched throat, sore from his battle cries. He dropped the cup, axe at the ready as the door crashed open as his brother-in-arms Jared burst into the rooms. Like Jensen himself, his leather armour was wet with blood and sweat, his hair and beard likewise soaked.

"By the gods, Jared!" cursed Jensen for the false alarm but his eyes widened at the fierce look in Jared's eyes, his bloodlust still not dampened.

Like Thor himself, Jared strode into the room. He was upon Jensen in an instant against the table, their axes clattering to the floor.

Hard fingers gripped at Jensen's hauberk, holding him pinned.

"What the fuck, Jensen! You broke the shield wall and went after the Saxon by yourself!" growled Jared angrily.

"I saw the advantage and took it!" hissed Jensen.

"A foolhardy one that got you wounded!" argued Jared looking down at Jensen's wound.

"He's dead and his village is ours! It was worth the risk. The gods didn't want me today!"

Jared's clasp on his chest tightened in emotion at Jensen's words .

"I still do, damn you!" Jared growled and then crashed their lips together.

Jensen felt all of Jared's worry and need as his lips pressed against his. The adrenaline from the battle mixed with the bond that he had with his best friend fueled their need for each other and Jensen could do little but hold on as Jared plundered his mouth.

Jared pushed him back onto the table as they kissed, eliciting a groan as Jensen's wound pulled. The pain was soon forgotten as Jared pushed his knee between Jensen's thighs and slotted their groins together.

Jared moaned in pleasure into Jensen's throat as their hard cocks rubbed together through their braies.

"Jared! Fuck, yes!.." panted Jensen.

"Jensen?" rasped Jared, looking at Jensen questioningly.

"Do it!" nodded Jensen quickly, his eyes on the door.

Jared's large hands made short work to pull Jensen's braies down and off, exposing his ass and cock. Jensen's cock throbbed as Jared gave it a quick stroke before reaching to free his own.

Jensen had seen Jared's cock before as nudity was common among their people, but never like this - hard and ready, just for him.

Jensen watched the tension on Jared's brow as he spat on his hand and pressed his fingers wet with blood and saliva into Jensen's pucker.

"Jared! " moaned Jensen as two fingers pushed in roughly and rubbed his insides.

Jared didn't speak as he spat again to rub his own cock and push his cockhead to Jensen's entrance.

The first push was slow as Jensen willed his body to take Jared's cock. Jensen grit his teeth through the burn, reveling in the feeling of still being alive to do this base human act.  
Jensen felt Jared shake as he tried to control his need to thrust in hard until he was fully seated inside.

Droplets of sweat were forming on Jared's brow as he lent over him, his arms holding his weight to avoid pressing on Jensen's wound.

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, pulling him deeper to show he was ready and thankful Jared's cock inside him.

Jared grabbed his hips to slide out and then began to thrust. Sparks zinging through Jensen's blood as Jared fucked into him hard and deep. Jensen had known that Jared wouldn't hold back with him, like he would with a wench.

Dishes were rattling on the table beside Jensen's head with the force of their fucking. Jensen gasped for breath as he felt his body race to his orgasm as Jared pummeled his prostate relentlessly - the need for completion more urgent than the execution.

Jensen looked up and met Jared's gaze and saw the intensity of his need in his eyes. Jensen came then, his back arching as his come splattered their hauberks.

He felt Jared shudder and the hot, wet flood of Jared's spend in his ass with his own violent climax.

Jared pulled out and collapsed on Jensen's undamaged side, his breath ragged. Jensen wrapped his arms around his friend, now his lover.

"I'm okay, Jared," breathed Jensen as he pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s brow. Jared shifted to lie beside him on the table and put his softening cock away.

"I thought.." started Jared, and stopped overcome.

"I know," nodded Jensen as he sat up and reached for his braies.

They both tensed as they heard some drunken men carousing close outside the house. Nightfall had passed and the revelry was getting louder.

Jared picked up their bloodied axes and handed Jensen's to him.

"I hope that the gods will take us both together to Valhalla when they do, Jensen."

"With you always by my side, they will have no option but to, Jared."

Jensen clapped Jared on the shoulder and led him to the door, back towards the rest of the men.


End file.
